


Lonely No More

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [42]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dick Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Dumb Hockey Boys, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Near Future, Romantic Fluff, So Married, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: He crawled into bed and laid down on his side next to Corey. The snoring had stopped, but the drooling had started. "Fuck, you're such a gross dude..." Kent whispered.-----Kent reflects on where his life has taken him, and how far he and Corey have come since they first met.





	Lonely No More

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little bit in the future after Kent and Corey get married. Just a random domestic morning.
> 
> For those not familiar with this pairing, Corey is an original character (based on swoops/troy) from my fics "Ace of Hearts" and "Ace of Diamonds" and a dozen or so other oneshots I've written before.

Corey had been deeply asleep when Kent got home from his morning run. Kent knew this because he had stepped on a squeaky toy and yelped from the surprise, and Corey and continued gently snoring away. It was no surprise then that Corey was still fast asleep when Kent emerged from the bathroom, fresh from the shower.

 

Kit and Coach were presumably also fast asleep together on the living room couch where Kent had last seen them. He decided to follow in the rest of his family's footsteps and have a small snooze himself. It was going to be a scorching day in the desert, so Kent had woken up even earlier than usual to go for his morning run before the sun had finished rising.

 

He crawled into bed and laid down on his side next to Corey. The snoring had stopped, but the drooling had started. "Fuck, you're such a gross dude..." Kent whispered. 

 

He reached back and groped around blindly for the Kleenex box on his night stand. He finally found it and grabbed a few sheets, then wadded them up and tucked them between Corey's mouth and his pillow.

 

"Disgusting," Kent whispered again, a fond grin on his face. He brushed a loose eyelash off of Corey's cheek and continued to lie there, watching him sleep. "You know what, Cor? Sometimes I think about how--"

 

"Ah! Fuck! What the fuck?! Holy shit-- Sparky? What the fuck?" Corey woke up suddenly and had not expected to find Kent whispering at his face from a close distance. 

 

Kent similarly flinched back and started cursing. "Fuck, Corey! What the hell?! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

 

" _You_ almost gave **_me_** a heart attack!" Corey shouted back. They glared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "What the fuck were you doing, you fucking weirdo?"

 

"I was having a nice introspective moment about how happy I was to have you in my life and shit, and you had go and start _screaming_ in my face."

 

"Well, excuse me for being startled by waking up to you talking to my nose!"

 

"I wasn't talking to your nose, I was talking to _myself!_ " Kent sighed when Corey started smirking. "...Okay, yeah, that's not exactly better."

 

"Nope," Corey said with a small chuckle, leaning in to place a small kiss on one of Kent's blushing cheeks. "So... continue what you were saying about how every day with me is a blessing and all that..."

 

"Yeah, I think I was saying something about how that was a huge stretch?"

 

"Hurtful."

 

Kent grin softened into a gentle smile. "But seriously..." He gave Corey a kiss. "I think I got really lucky with you."

 

"Damn right, you did. Two and a half times last night, if my memory serves me right."

 

"I'm being serious, you dick. I love you. I really, _really_ love you."

 

Corey smiled and pulled Kent closer. "I know, Sparky. Even if you don't say it."

 

"But I want to say it. Honestly, I feel like shouting it every time I look at you."

 

That made Corey laugh, which in turn made Kent laugh when he realized what that would actually be like. "Please don't shout at me every time you see me. You saw what waking up to you _whispering_ just did, if you yelled everytime I rounded the corner or something, I would definitely have a heart attack," Corey purposely explained over Kent's giggling.

 

"I meant-- Ugh! I meant like in a 'shout from the rooftops' kind of way. Not like I'm going to pop up from behind the couch while you're napping and shout in your face!" 

 

"I mean... that's _basically_ what you did, like, five minutes ago. Ah!" Corey yelped as Kent began tickling him. "Sparky! Sparky, no! Mercy! Uncle! Fuckahhhahahaha!"

 

"Oh? You want me to stop?" Kent grinned.

 

"I just woke up! I might **_literally_** piss myself!"

 

"Gross." Kent gave him space so that Corey could get out of bed. He waited patiently on their bed for Corey to return from the bathroom.

 

_**"I love you!"**_ They both shouted the moment they saw one another, and immediately burst into laughter. 

 

Corey took a short run and leapt onto the bed, catching Kent into a bear hug as he rolled. "Am I crushing you?"

 

"Of course you are." Kent squirmed and managed to wriggle one arm free to smack his significantly larger husband on the butt.

 

"Want me to move?"

 

"I didn't say that."

 

"Want me to get off you? Or get you off?"

 

"Terrible."

 

"You're getting a little hard, aren't you?" Corey asked with a grin.

 

"Pot meet kettle, Tiger."

 

Corey let out a soft groan into the crook of Kent's neck. "You know it gets me so hot when you call me that..."

 

"I know, but let's take it slow for a bit, okay? We have the whole day to spend together."

 

"The whole day? What about that meeting for that commercial or whatever?"

 

"Cancelled."

 

"Cancelled?"

 

"Or postponed or whatever. I told them today wouldn't work for me. We rescheduled for tomorrow. So... for the next 23 and a half hours? It's just you and me, Tiger."

 

"Mmm. Lucky me..." Corey rolled them over back onto their sides, but cringed when something cold and wet touched his cheek. "Ugh! What the fuck was--"

 

Kent laughed and grabbed the wad of Kleenex from Corey's pillow. "I was trying to save your pillowcase from all of your drool."

 

"Ew, and you just touched it like that? It was practically in my mouth."

 

"So? I still touch my dick and _that's_ been in your mouth," Kent said with a grin.

 

"Good point."

 

Kent brought one hand up to push the bangs back from Corey's face, then continued to play with his hair. "Did I ever tell you that I was worried when you were first traded here?"

 

"What? No. You were worried about _me?_ "

 

"A bit." Kent shifted closer and gave him a kiss on the bridge of his nose when Corey looked hurt. "You know your reputation back then. 'Hard to get along with' and all that shit. I was hoping for better, but preparing for the worst."

 

"What did you think when you met me?"

 

" _Very_ first thought?" Kent asked with a grin, and Corey nodded his head. "Way hotter than I remembered you being when you played for those other teams."

 

"Hah!"

 

"But I was still pretty, uh, _loyal_ to Jack back then, so I pushed that thought aside fast."

 

"Fair enough."

 

"You were pretty quiet, too. _Fuck_ , I miss those days..."

 

Corey gave him a small shove before pulling Kent back in for a kiss. "You're such a dick."

 

Kent laughed and returned to playing with Corey's thick black hair. "You didn't smile much, at first. Honestly, you looked kinda scared."

 

"I was."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you were already the biggest name in the NHL, and so much hotter up close than I remembered. And there you were, smiling and welcoming me to the team -- and when you leaned in to shake my hand I noticed that you had freckles on your nose and that basically short-circuited my brain."

 

"My freckles?" Kent laughed.

 

"Big time. I called Lacey that night and was like 'I'm totally fucked. He's so cute and nice.' I immediately had a crush on you," Corey said. "And by the time you took me apartment hunting? I'd fallen head over heels."

 

"Oh _god_ ," Kent said with a laugh. Corey peppered his face with little kisses which only made him laugh more. "Okay, okay, I get it. Stop!"

 

Corey paused briefly, then caught Kent's mouth with one last peck. "Okay, I'm done." He grinned proudly.

 

Kent smiled back. "It's so weird thinking back to those first practices, you know? It almost feels like you were a different person. Some strong, silent type--" both men snickered at that label. "I hadn't been the new guy on a team since I was rookie, but I remembered how comforting it was when Brezzy took me under his wing and made me feel part of the team. And I remembered how out-of-place I felt when I played in the Q. Befriending Jack made life tolerable -- I wanted to be the kind of helper that they were to me."

 

"You were _very_ helpful. Honestly, you always came off a little cocky in media stuff, so I was expecting you to be a bit of an asshole," Corey admitted.

 

"I _am_ an asshole."

 

Corey laughed. "Well, _yeah_ , now that I know you.  _For sure,_ " he teased. "But you lulled me into a false sense of security with how nice you were at first. I was completely charmed by the time you sucked me in and unleashed your inner asshole."

 

"I hate it when you talk sometimes. _Jesus_..." Kent groaned which only made Corey laugh more. 

 

"What? I'm just saying that I love you and your asshole **_ways_**. Don't make this perverted."

 

Kent laughed and gave him another shove. "Yeah, yeah, _my_ mind is the problem here."

 

"Always ruining so many nice conversations..." Corey clicked his tongue disapprovingly and kissed him again. "Really, Sparky. What am I gonna do with you?"

 

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Kent grinned. "One thing I do remember from those early days? Even though you seemed so shy around the locker room, you always smiled when I talked to you. Fuck, I was too blinded by Jack at the time to see how much you were into me. I was such an idiot."

 

"Maybe a _little_ , but I certainly don't blame you. And it's not like I would have made a move any sooner than it happened. Hell, without your 'break-up' with Zimmermann, we probably never would have hooked up that first time. I assumed you were straight until you slipped up and referred to your mystery ex as 'he' that night. I probably would have been silently pining for you still."

 

Kent scoffed. "Like four years later?"

 

"Yeah, probably," Corey answered with no hesitation. "What can I say, Sparky? You're _it,_ for me. _The one_."

 

"Hm." Kent smiled that shy smile that Corey loved so much. The smile he gave whenever he was caught off-guard by something he found romantic. "Well... the feeling is mutual."

 

"I know." Corey smiled.

 

"Want to know what my favourite part of you is?"

 

Corey scoffed. "My dick. Easy. No question."

 

Kent pushed Corey's proudly smirking face away with a laugh. "Your _smile_ , shithead."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. Every time I see it, it makes my day."

 

Corey smiled, but the mischievous glint in his eyes soon returned. "That's really sweet of you to say, Sparky. _But_..."

 

"Oh no." Kent groaned, vaguely knowing what was going to come next.

 

"I just think that's a little unfair to my dick, you know?" Corey shrugged and Kent started to cackle with laughter. "Give the little guy a shot. He could make your day too, I'm sure of it."

 

"Fine. Your dick is a close second, but your smile is still your sexiest feature to me."

 

"I'm good with that." Corey grinned and moved closer for a longing kiss. "What's number three on your list?"

 

"Hmm..." Kent began between kisses. "Probably your abs. Then your ass."

 

"My ass is 4th? I'll take it. I know what I'm about -- I'm no Zimmermann."

 

"Fuck, _nobody_ has an ass like Zimmermann," Kent laughed.

 

"Bittle is truly a lucky man."

 

"Ugh. I bet if you asked him what his favourite thing was about Jack, he'd say 'his personality' or 'he's such a good listener' or some bullshit like that." Kent rolled his eyes.

 

"What about my personality? Where does that rank?"

 

"Dead last. Rock fucking bottom. Your absolute worst quality."

 

Corey laughed. "Even below my morning breath?"

 

"Yup. It's your totally shit personality that's _responsible_ for you purposely breathing on me with that rancid morning breath."

 

"Fair point."

 

"You're truly disgusting."

 

"Mmhm." Corey kissed down Kent's neck. "Go on..."

 

"Are you getting turned on by this?" Kent laughed. "Dude, seriously. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"Pavlovian response? Call me a slob, let's see if it makes me cum."

 

"You--" Kent let out an exasperated sigh and chose the opposite route. "You are a wonderful, sweet person. You always find a way to make me laugh right when I need it the most. I didn't realize how lonely I truly felt until you came into my life and changed it forever. I am eternally grateful for whatever twist of fate brought us together, and I... I don't even have enough words to convey how much you mean to me. I..."

 

Corey let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arms around Kent's waist, resting his head on his chest as a pillow. "You _really_ know how to kill a guy's boner, you know?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kent toyed idly with his husband's hair again. 

 

Corey caught his hand and kissed it. "I love you so much."

 

Kent noticed the small hitch in his voice. "Are you crying?"

 

"Close," Corey admitted and turned his head so he was looking up at Kent. "You were so closed off when we started out. Hearing you say all this amazing emotional stuff... I'm so damn proud of you."

 

"Yeah, well... that's all your doing, really. You made me acknowledge that I had emotions and shit."

 

"The catalyst, _maybe_ \-- but you put in all the work. This is all you. I'm so lucky to have found such an incredible man to call my husband. You amaze me, Ken."

 

"You just..." Kent looked up at the ceiling and blinked back some tears of his own, " ** _always_** have to out-flatter me, huh? So competitive."

 

Corey laughed and placed a gently kiss on Kent's chest. "You knew what you were signing up for when you married me."

 

"I did."

 

"And you married the fuck out of me anyway."

 

"Damn right, I did." Kent chuckled and looked back down at Corey.

 

"No regrets?"

 

"Not yet at least," Kent teased.

 

"You look so tired, Sparky."

 

"Rude. _Now_  I have some regrets." They both laughed and Kent ended up stifling a yawn. "But yeah, I'm pretty exhausted. I got up for my run at 4:30am."

 

"Sounds fake. Morning doesn't have a 4:30."

 

"It definitely shouldn't exist," Kent agreed with a nod.

 

"What time is it now?" Corey asked as he craned his neck to look at the alarm clock on Kent's nightstand. "Ugh. It's only 6:45? What the fuck are we doing awake? No wonder you're tired. Let's go back to sleep."

 

"Deal," he agreed. "You aren't going to use your pillow?" Kent asked when Corey gave his waist a small squeeze and closed his eyes.

 

"Too comfy. You're gonna be my pillow this time."

 

"Ugh. You're gonna drool on me, you know."

 

"Yeah, probably." Corey snickered. "Do I have to move?"

 

Kent sighed. "No. It's fine. I'll shower again later if I have to."

 

"Good. I'll join you." Corey wiggled his eyebrows and made Kent laugh yet again.

 

"Just go to sleep already. _Goddamn_ you talk a lot."

 

Corey smiled and closed his eyes. "Aye aye, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> They feel significantly less romantic when they wake up two hours later. Kent is covered in drool. Both of Corey's arms have fallen asleep because he had them wrapped around Kent's waist. It's basically a disaster lol. They laugh the entire time.


End file.
